


Rick's Fucking Screams

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Don't bother reading this, Why are you still reading, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick's Fucking Screams

Rick and Carl were walking back to Alexandria with supplies. Suddenly, Carl trips over a small rock and Rick screams:

"COOOOORRRAAAAAAAAALLLL!!!!!"

The end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fuck you.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this shit?


End file.
